


а вы не жрани нас, а мы припёрлися

by your_mangi



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: лучшим девочкам текстики с лучшими детьми
Relationships: Жора Феницин (Фен)/Анна Печорина
Kudos: 3





	а вы не жрани нас, а мы припёрлися

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodl/gifts), [reidvest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/gifts).



**жора** [11:04, прочитано]

встречаемся в семь на чёрной речке

**анюта** [11:04, прочитано] 

у тебя пары до восьми

**жора** [11:05, прочитано] 

я сбегаю с пары по гистологии

**анюта** [11:06, прочитано] 

начало семестра, а ты уже прогуливаешь

**жора** [11:05, прочитано] 

просто поверь, оно того стоит, в семь на чёрной речке, возражения не принимаются 

***

Они действительно встречаются на «Чёрной речке», правда не ровно в семь – Фен где-то запаздывает, видимо, опять потерялся в пересадочных станциях. Народу в вестибюле много, час-пик, все бегут домой, и Ане даже не за что зацепиться взглядом: станция до смерти простая, белые наштукатуренные своды, конечно, да, над ней нависает памятник Пушкину, только что она, Александра Сергеевича никогда не видела. 

Тёплые ладони накрывают глаза, погружая во тьму, а над ухом раздаётся родной голос:

– Приветик, не скучала? 

– Жора! – Аня радостно подпрыгивает, отнимая его ладони, целует в губы, и Фен откликается обнимая её за талию. 

– Прости, я это, типа, не туда свернул на Сенной, вышло дольше. 

– Да я уж так и поняла, – улыбается – значит не злится, – Ну и куда ты меня ведёшь, Сусанин? 

– Ща всё узнаешь, детка, тебе понравится! – и тащит её на выход, по ступенькам, по эскалатора, вверх, наружу. 

Старый питерский трамвай, в который они забираются, дребезжит приветливо – Ане этот звук ну очень по душе. Здесь народу уже практически нет, только редкие пенсионеры и пара усталых студентов. Фен пускается в рассказ о том, что было на парах, и его речь пестрит таким набором медицинских терминов, что Аня может только согласно кивать головой – что будет к концу обучения и представить страшно. 

«Приморский проспект, дом 157, корпус 3» — хрипло объявляет водитель, и Жора, бросив «О, наша», вытаскивает её на улицу. Вокруг какие-то обычные панельки, снуют по домам и минемаркетам люди, и Аня, видимо, чего-то не понимает. Но это же Жора, за Жорой только следовать, Жора тянет её через какой-то парк, который тёплым осенним вечером заполнен мамами с колясками, собаками, детьми, которые снуют то тут, то там, короче, в парке кипит жизнь. Жора бесконечно трещит, Аня краем уха только ловит «Парк 300-летия Петербурга». Аня ловит взглядом какую-то стелу, когда под ногами начинает шуршать песчаная насыпная дорожка, и вдруг перед глазами открывается оно –  _ море _ . 

– Так это… – тихим голосом выдаёт она, слыша только шуршание песчинок под ногами. 

– Ага, Финский залив, – Фен немножко бахвалится, и щёки Анюты заливает румянец. Дурачок, зато её. – Я тебя давно никуда не водил, ну, с лета, а тут, короче, погода, такая, ну и я… 

– Т-ш-ш, помолчишь немного, пожалуйста? - почти шёпотом просит она, и Жора умолкает. Уводит её к песчаной полосе, к груде камней, безмолвно, одними губами шепчет «ща всё будет», и начинает творить волшебство. 

Не то, как обычно, не пускает искры при посторонних, нет, просто из рюкзака тянет плед (похоже на застиранное покрывало из общаги), бутылку красного полусладкого и,  _ Велес тебя побери, серьёзно, _ пластиковые стаканчики. 

– Это, конечно, не La Maree, но, знаешь, с милым рай и в шалаше, – провозглашает Жора, откупоривая бутылку. 

– Нас за распитие алкогольных напитков в общественном месте менты не загребут? – зачем-то спрашивает Аня, поправляя волосы. 

– Я наложил отвлекающие внимание чары, – самодовольно улыбается Фен. Аня на это только смеётся, присаживаясь к нему на расстеленный плед. 

Фен тут же обхватывает её за талию, и Аня расслабляется, растекается в этих объятиях. Нагретые ещё пока греющим осенним солнцем камни отдают накопленное за день тепло, вино на губах сладкое, и Жора тянется к ней за поцелуем. Его ладонь начинает путешествие от её коленки, выше, по бедру, и застывает, стоит только пальцам забраться под край ткани. 

– Чтобы нас ещё по какой статье не загребли, – улыбается ей в губы, и Анечка смеётся заливисто, искренне. Они целуются ещё долго, теряя счёт времени, словно не видятся каждый день, словно день не начинается также с поцелуев, но здесь, рядом со стихией, всё какое-то особенное, и Аню переполняет это чувство. 

Когда они отрываются друг по другу, по их лицам уже бегут первые закатные лучи. Глаза Ани, светлые, ясные, в них какие-то по-особенному волшебные, и Жоре хочется ей тысячу раз сказать «Я люблю тебя». 

Раскалённое, красно-оранжевое, солнце опускается в море, и разве что не шипит, не разливается паром вокруг. Его последние лучи завораживающе бликуют на волнах, и Аня глаз оторвать не может – это чем-то напоминает ей мир под горой, Янтарную комнату и Палату Мастеров, что-то совершенно магическое и  _ родное.  _

– Ань? – нарушает это спокойствие Фен шёпотом. 

– М? 

– А давай заведём крысу, а? 

– Жор, признайся, ты ненормальный, да? Ну какая крыса? 

– Ну, типа, обычная. Декоративная. Я же тебе не предлагаю её с помойки тащить. 

– Ты бы мог. 

– Я бы мог, – улыбается довольно, как будто вот только что вытянул эту самую крысу из мусорного бака, – Но зато она будет наша. Будем говорить о ней как о нашем ребёнке: «Ой чё наша Лариска сегодня учудила, прогрызла дырку воооот такую!» Угар же? 

– Да ну тебя! - Аня толкает его в плечо, и Фен смеётся заливисто, аж чайки дёргаются. 

Время зависает, пока они сидят в тишине, только птицы разрывают полотно безмолвия. 

– Знаешь, а давай, – отмирает Аня, отрывая взгляд от глади волн, – Только мы её не Ларисой назовём. 

– Да хоть Вельзевулом, лишь бы тебе нравилось, – улыбается Жора во все тридцать два. Аня кивает и думает, ага, назовём  _ Ярилой _ , судьба, ну? 


End file.
